


Born to Run

by yourtherapistsway



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtherapistsway/pseuds/yourtherapistsway
Summary: Tegan and Sara meet in the early 1970s, during Sara's senior year.
Relationships: Sara Quin/Tegan Quin
Kudos: 5





	Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set to the music of Bruce Springsteen, because everyone knows how much they love Bruce.

The screen door slams, Mary's dress waves

Like a vision she dances across the porch as the radio plays

Roy Orbison singing for the lonely

Hey, that's me, and I want you only

Don't turn me home again

I just can't face myself alone again

Don't run back inside

Darling, you know just what I'm here for

So you're scared and you're thinking

That maybe we ain't that young anymore

Show a little faith, there's magic in the night

You ain't a beauty, but, hey, you're alright

Oh, and that's alright with me

The dial tone rang after Sara pushed her quarters into the slot. Punching in her parents’ number, she held the cool plastic of the handset to her ear, weaving the coiled cord through her fingers. The phone booth started to feel humid as she and Emy squeezed in close together to escape the rain outside, the drops rapping a loud drumbeat on the thin ceiling. 

As the phone rang, Sara gazed out to the ocean, the water rough from the storm and the sand wet. It had been a while since she and Emy had been out to the boardwalk, but with March came the end of the snowy winter, and the pair had been waiting months to be back to their regular stomping ground. 

“Hello?” A woman answered.

“Hi Mom, it’s Sara. I’m out with Emy.” Sara spoke with her sweetest voice.

“Okay sweetie. Will you be home for dinner?” Sara could hear her little brothers shrieking in the background, then her mom’s scolding away from the receiver. 

“No ma’am. Emy and I are going to go eat at Sally’s right now.”

“Be home by eleven, Sara Kiersten. And please tell Emily to say hello to her mother for me.” Sara smiled and looked over to Emy, who was rolling her eyes. 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you mom. Bye.” Sara hung the phone back in the cradle. She swiveled around to her friend. “Shall we?” She grinned. Emy giggled and nodded. Both girls grabbed a newspaper from the stand in the booth, unfolded them, and made a break into the rain, holding the papers over their heads as makeshift umbrellas.

Running down the boardwalk, they could barely contain their excitement. Simply being out for the first time this calendar year made their spirits soar, even if the weather was miserable. The small factory town they lived in always had quiet winters, and Sara always spent those days dreaming of long summer nights on the boardwalk. Even if it wasn’t quite summer yet, hope pounded in Sara’s chest. 

Sara cursed herself for wearing her boots with heels, wishing she had worn sneakers as she struggled to maintain her balance on the wet and slippery wooden planks. Just ahead she could see the big neon sign for Sally’s, Emy and Sara’s favorite diner in town. Emy reached the door first, swinging it open and stepping inside hastily, holding the door for Sara. Once the pair discarded their sopping newspapers at the door they sat themselves, claiming their regular booth in the back corner of the room. There were a few regulars sitting at the counter, and one other table was occupied by some other teenagers, a couple of them Sara recognized from school. Carole King was playing on the jukebox and Sara couldn’t help but tap her foot to the beat. 

“Your lipstick.” Emy interrupted Sara’s trance as she reached across the table to wipe around Sara’s mouth with her thumb. “It’s messed up.” Sara patiently sat as Emy fixed it for her. 

“How does it feel to be eighteen, huh?” Sara asked when Emy was done. Her friend rolled her eyes again.

“I don’t know. Not so different yet, I guess. My birthday was only yesterday. It’s kind of weird being an adult. I guess I’m still a teenager too.” 

“I know the feeling.” Sara said, nodding. She combed through her hair, making sure her shoulder length locks were laid properly. Sara wasn’t trying to impress anyone, but being out for the first time in months felt like a special occasion. 

The kitchen doors busted open, swinging on their hinges, and out came Sally. Sally had operated the diner as long as Sara could remember. A woman Sara presumed to be in her sixties, Sally was warm and kind, but with an undeniable Mid-Atlantic grit. She beamed when her eyes landed on Sara and Emy.

“My beautiful girls! You look so grown up!” Sally extended her arms and the girls stood up to meet her embrace. After a group hug, Sara and Emy took their seats again in the red upholstered booths. 

“We’re out celebrating Emy’s birthday, it was yesterday.” Sara said. Emy nodded. Sally gave an affectionate pat to Emy’s shoulder. 

“Is that so? Well, I’ll be sure you two get a slice of pie on the house tonight.” They placed their order and Sally left for the kitchen. By the time the two got their food, the diner started to get a little busier. Sara and Emy felt at home sitting in their booth and talking for hours on end, settling back into a ritual of theirs.

“I just want to meet a guy who is kind, smart, and good-looking. Is that too much to ask?” Emy sighed. 

“Yes.” Sara deadpanned. 

“That’s easy for you to say! I’m trying to lose my virginity before graduation. You’ve already done it.” Emy rebuked. 

“Jesus Em, don’t remind me.” Sara held up her hands, alarmed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. “Just because we had sex doesn’t mean that I found him all that _kind, smart, and good-looking.”_ Sara used air-quotes. “I guess Rob could be kinda nice, but I’m telling you - it’s not worth it. High school boys are so gross.”

“So what? You’re giving up?” Emy asked.

“I’m not giving up, I’m just not gonna be with someone who isn’t right for me.” Sara stated, matter-of-factly. Emy sighed. 

“Why do you have to be so damn wise all the time?” Emy joked. Sara chuckled and rolled her eyes. She watched as two guys took a seat at the counter. They both looked to be about her age, maybe a little older. The first was wearing a greasy navy mechanic’s jumpsuit. He had a five o’clock shadow, tousled hair, and looked a little sweaty. Sara squinted to read the name embroidered on his work outfit. _Ted._

Her eyes traversed to Ted’s friend, sitting next to him at the counter. He seemed shorter then Ted, wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a worn out leather jacket. His shirt looked to be stained with the same motor oil and grease that Ted’s jumpsuit was. His dark hair was at ear-length and haphazardly combed back, in a messy greaser-esque style. His face was what really captured Sara’s attention. He was…. pretty? While he had a masculine square jaw and a strong brow, his other features were delicate. Sara watched as he was talking to Ted, a loose strand of hair falling across his forehead…

“HELLO! Earth to Sara?” Emy waved her hand in Sara’s face. Sara realized she’d been staring. “Are you even listening?” Sara didn’t even get a chance to respond before the kitchen doors swung open again, and out came Sally.

“Haaaaapy biiiiirthday toooo youuuu…..” Sally came out singing, brandishing a slice of cherry pie with a lit candle. Sara joined in song, as well as a couple patrons from surrounding tables. Emy blushed as she blew out the flame. 

Sara looked up and saw Leather Jacket, his eyes fixed directly on her. His mouth was curled into a crooked smile on one side. Sara’s heart stopped and she quickly looked away. It was her turn to blush. 

Sara and Emy finished the piece of pie, and sat talking for a while longer. Sara didn’t look back at the counter until she saw Ted and Leather Jacket get up to leave. She watched as Leather Jacket walked over to the jukebox and made a selection. He put a cigarette in-between his lips and peered over at Sara, locking eyes with her. This time she didn’t look away. 

For the first time, Sara couldn’t quite tell if Leather Jacket was a man or a woman. However, the thought was fleeting, as Sara could barely focus with her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Whoever this person was, Sara could not stop staring. Leather Jacket gave that crooked smile again, then followed Ted out the door. Just as they left, his song started playing on the jukebox. It was Roy Orbison. She recognized the tune just by the intro, and could barely contain herself as she listened to the lyrics:

_Pretty woman,_

_walkin' down the street_

_Pretty woman,_

_the kind I like to meet…_


End file.
